Apple Pie
by moon.no.more
Summary: Idunn has left Asgard for the first time in her life, and has come to Midgard with one task: protect the realm. When nothing goes according to plan however, Idunn has no choice but to adapt, and take on a new identity: Eden Appleby. By fate's design, there's no possible way an undercover Asgardian and Spider-Man could stay out of each other's way when they live in the same city.
1. Prologue

One thousand and ninety-seven years ago a baby was born from the trunk of the oldest tree in the center of the dying Grove.

Heimdall was the first to know of her, and instantly sent the King and Queen of Asgard to the child's aid. They arrived in the withering Grove on the Plains of Ida and followed the lonesome cries until they found her in the hollow of the trunk.

Queen Frigga swept the child into her arms and soothed her crying, and King Odin imparted the first gift the baby would receive. He named her Idunn, the Rejuvenating One, for the Grove in which they found her had sprung to life at her birth and now bore fruit. The couple agreed they would raise the baby as their own, as a sister to their sons.

Yet when they passed the edge of trees, the baby began to cry achingly and the trees' branches grew thicker. The Queen had learned of this ancient magic a long time past and she recalled it then. The babe would not allow herself to be separated from her birthplace. Though it pained them, Frigga and Odin had no choice but to place the baby back into the hollow where she had been found.

The child grew up in the Grove, isolated completely from the rest of the Asgardian people. Frigga and her two sons visited periodically and the princes regaled her with tales of Midgard and their adventures.

Thor, enchanted by the kind, gentle creature, built her a cottage in the center of the Grove next to the Mother Tree. And it was there Idunn lived for a millennium.

Idunn lived a peaceful life. Unlike others of her kind she had never been called to battle. The only weapon she wielded was a staff cut from a branch of the Mother Tree to ward off bilgesnipes from the grove.

She lived peacefully, but she lived alone. She was more familiar with the bark and branches of her trees than any face. Frigga visited often, but stayed away more than she came. Thor was taken away for months at a time, establishing peace among the Nine Realms. And Loki, who had once been her most frequent and embraced visitor, was no longer welcome in her grove. Even the trees would not let him pass to see her.

Despite the solitude, Idunn was content. She had herself; she had her trees. All was peaceful.

Then one day, shortly after Thor departed on a quest for the Infinity Stones that would lead him through all the Nine Realms, Odin called her to his throne. She went and bowed before him, and he said, "Go to Midgard. Protect it as you have protected your grove for all these years. By the order of your king, leave at once."

And so began the great and unwanted adventure of the goddess Idunn's life.


	2. Delmar, the Nosy Neighbor

**Chapter 1: Delmar, the Nosy Neighbor**

"Greetings, friend," said Idunn as the bell at the door chimed. She had come to Delmar's Deli-Grocery for breakfast, as she had every day for the past month—since complications placed her in Queens, New York. The deli's familiar fluorescent lights and crowded aisles were decidedly unpretty, not that Delmar or anyone else cared.

Delmar was an Italian man, around the age of fifty, with a full beard and equally full belly. He had taken to Idunn quickly, remembering her name and was completely fine with not getting paid in cash, so long as he got paid in some respect.

"Hey there, Edie," said the man, using the name that Tony had given her to hide with. "The number five, right?" said the man.

"Yes, with pickles and grilled, please."

"Your parents back in town yet?"

"Uh…" Idunn didn't know what to tell him—she actually didn't have any parents. "Why hello, Sir Murphy!" Idunn bent down and set the woven basket she had brought on the floor to pick up the long-haired cat that had been purring and rubbing against her legs. She scratched its belly as she cooed. "What a shame you are not big enough to ride. What a magnificent mount you would be if it were so!"

Behind the counter, Delmar rolled his eyes at her attempt at avoiding the subject and turned to his nephew and delivery boy, "You hear that, Antonio? She says shit like that every day. Never the same thing though ... So, you bring your payment?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course. I always bring payment. To not would be dishonorable."

"Hand it over then, kid."

Idunn handed him the basket, still managing to hold onto the cat as it flicked its paws in her hair.

"This girl," Delmar said to Antonio as he unfolded the cloth that covered the contents of the basket, "makes the best damn pastries I've ever had. Don't know how she does it."

"Practice," supplied Idunn. "I'm sure you could make them too."

"Okay, kid, here's your sandwich. Have a nice day and stay safe out there."

"Thank you, Delmar," said Idunn, setting the cat down to take the sandwich from Delmar before rushing out the door. "I'll be back for that basket tomorrow. Goodbye, Murphy! Bye, Antonio!"

Idunn stumbled off the ledge at the doorway but managed to right herself quickly. When she had to go into hiding and assume a new identity, Tony had insisted she have some sort of disguise. Idunn had decided to wear glasses rather than dye her hair; Tony had made them big and round, and the glass thick to magnify her eyes, but they altered her depth perception. She was still getting used to them.

Her apartment was just a short block away, but Idunn unwrapped the plastic around the sandwich and ate it as she walked anyway. Humming to herself, she observed the goings on of the street around her. Most people walked rushed and alone, trying to get somewhere. Her eyes easily scanned over them, and found instead the interesting characters on the street: the older man sitting on a lawn chair outside a shop, drinking out of a mug and reading the newspaper, two women chatting easily with two strollers between them, and the young couple that didn't seem to notice anyone but the other.

Before Idunn came to Queens, before she came to Midgard, she had never seen so many people so frequently. It was fascinating, seeing into the lives of strangers. Fascinating, but it made her ache, deep in her chest.

Idunn successfully made it back to her apartment. She had the route from apartment to deli down now, but she had gotten lost at least eight times her first week in the city. It had led to a few close calls when it came to sleeping on the street because she couldn't find her way home before dark.

Finding herself bored, she decided to watch the television. Happy had shown her how to use it, and Idunn found her favorite thing to watch was a program called _Seinfeld_.

The crew was at the diner, and Idunn had just opened a bag of chips when the tv screen changed.

Incoming Call: HAPPY HOGAN

Idunn knew just enough about Midgardian technology to know she had to accept the call before Happy's face would appear, but she didn't know how to do that. She grabbed the remote and looked at what seemed to be hundreds of buttons. Unsure of her choice, she picked the biggest one and pressed it.

Happy's face appeared on the screen. Idunn tried to hide her obvious relief.

His voice, which seemed to be in a constant state of stress and impatience, cut through the apartment. "So, your month to acclimate is up. You're gonna start school on Monday."

"What?" said Idunn. She didn't remember going over any of this with him.

"Remember? We talked about this." From what Idunn could tell, Happy was in between two other things, neither of which involved calling her about school. The image bounced as he walked and the background moved so fast she couldn't tell exactly where he was.

When Idunn gave no indication of recollection, Happy sighed and stopped his walking.

"As part of your efforts to blend in, you've got to go to school. All kids your age have to go to school here. Plus, Pepper went a bit overboard when she had all your fake documents made; so now the state of New York thinks you're an actual citizen, and I'm technically your guardian. Which means, if you don't go to school, they'll breathe down our necks and eventually figure out that you're not who you say you are. It also means that if you wind up dead or missing, I go to jail.

"Remember you had a month to figure out how to blend in? I hope you've been doing your research because school starts on Monday. Be ready by seven thirty. I'll pick you up and take you, but that's the last time you get a ride to school from me. I've got better things to do than be your chauffeur. After Monday you walk—don't worry, it's not far, and I'll show you the way when we drive there. I'll bring what you need, so don't worry about supplies. Now, does all of this make sense?"

Idunn nodded, trying to think back over the long list of things he said to make sure she understood. "When is Monday?" she asked.

"In three days," said Happy. "And in those three days, you better learn the days of the week. Those are gonna come up a lot."

"Okay," said Idunn, hoping she would remember.

"Any other questions?"

Idunn shook her head.

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday. Take care of yourself till then."

"Thanks, Happy," said Idunn, but the screen had gone black before she finished. _Seinfeld_ came back on and the laugh track seemed to be directed at her and how she didn't know when Monday was.

* * *

Peter Parker's Friday was going just great. First of all, it was Friday. Secondly, he barely had any homework for the weekend. And most importantly, Liz Toomes, the prettiest most perfect girl in school, had smiled at him and told him to have a good weekend. And even though that was great, the best part about Fridays was that Peter didn't have to worry about how tired he would be when he got home from his work as Spider-Man.

"Hey, Mr. Delmar. Hey, Murph," said Peter Parker as he walked into the deli, picking up the bag of chips that Aunt May had asked him to grab. Aunt May frequently and conveniently got the munchies right before Peter passed Delmar's Deli-Grocery on his way home from school

"Peter Parker! How ya doin'?" said Delmar, ringing up the chips as he spoke, barely looking as he did.

"Good, I'm good," said Peter, looking around the register area, eyes never landing anywhere for long.

"Keepin' your grades up?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'course."

"Okay, kid. Listen, I've been wantin' to talk to you about somethin'."

This piqued Peter's interest. He and Delmar never went beyond small talk and little quips thrown back and forth. Maybe this was something Spider-Man could help with. He met the man's eyes for the first time. "Yeah?"

"So there's this girl," said Delmar, and Peter contained his groan of disappointment. "She's about your age, comes in here all the time. You know her? Her name's Edie."

"Uh, no. I don't know any Edies. Why do you ask?" said Peter, fishing around, hoping that Delmar thought she might be a criminal.

Delmar shrugged and turned to lean one elbow on the counter, "she doesn't seem like she has many people, y'know? I worry about her. I don't think she has any family either."

"Oh, well, that's a shame," said Peter, immediately kicking himself for his unsympathetic tone.

"She's real nice, don't get me wrong, but she's kind of a kook. Murph really likes her though."

"What do you mean a kook?" said Peter.

"Oh she's just a little weird—got these crazy big glasses. I just figure she could use a friend," said Delmar, handing Peter back the bag of chips in a sack. "She comes in every day, y'know. And I'm all for regular customers, but that's a little too much."

Peter managed a chuckle. Delmar, for all his smart remarks and gruff exterior, cared a lot. "I'll be on the lookout for any Edies that seem lonely, and if I meet one, I promise I'll try to be nice." Peter decided that then was a good time to make his exit, and he was halfway to the door when he remembered. "Oh, and by the way, Aunt May says hi!"

"Take care, kid! And tell that Aunt of yours to come in any time!"

Peter was out the door and had fallen into his usual half-walk, half-jog, anxious to get home and don his suit. All thoughts of a strange, possibly lonely girl disappearing quickly from his mind.

* * *

**I'm diving back in! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'm really enjoying diving into each of these characters. Reviews keep my motivation/ideas going!**

**Love, .more**

**03/19/2020**


	3. Windows & Fire Escapes

**Chapter 2: **_**Windows + Fire Escapes**_

Idunn woke the next morning when sunlight came to lay on her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and legs and feet and arms stretched out as far as they could. She sighed quietly at the feeling before sitting and turning to set her feet on the cool wood floors. She wiggled her toes, feeling as if she'd never get used to the floor as it was; Idunn always expected the feeling of the ground in her cottage back home, which was covered completely in the softest moss in Asgard.

At the thought, her heart yearned for the feeling of her home. She ached for the little house with its low thatch roof, and she ached for the sound of the brook and ached, most of all, for the trees and their ever present embrace.

She stood and wandered to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Idunn had never wanted to come to Midgard. Even as a young girl when Thor and Loki rejoiced in the adventures they had in their travels, she had no interest in joining them. She was perfectly content and never believed anyone would call her away from her grove. Then Odin decided she should be useful, and that Midgard needed to be looked after in Thor's absence. By order of the king, she left.

She had stayed with the Avengers for the first few months. They had been very kind to her. Especially Wanda, for whom Idunn had felt a special kinship towards. They welcomed her, but Idunn felt most considered her to be a significant downgrade from Thor. Though everyone agreed in her confusion as to why exactly she'd been sent.

When the Avengers fought their internal battle, she chose the side she believed to be right. She still believed she had chosen the correct moral path, even when they lost. She had helped save an innocent man. That was worth anything after.

She was lucky. In the aftermath of the fight, she hadn't been sent back to Asgard by the United Nations. Instead, Tony Stark, who she had fought against, took her in, and gave her a second chance, a new name. He hid her from the U.N., and he understood why going back to Asgard, though it was what she really wanted, was not an option.

For as long as Idunn could remember, Odin and Thor had underestimated her, and it only got worse after the incident. Part of the reason why she stayed amongst her trees was because they hardly let her leave. Then, when Odin sent her on a quest, albeit a tame one, it seemed like her chance to prove that she was capable of more than growing apples. Tony understood. To return home prematurely would be to admit her own incompetence.

Idunn turned off the stove and slid the egg onto her plate.

Sitting cross-legged on the counter, Idunn surveyed her apartment as she ate. It was nice, she could admit. Only one room, but roomy enough for one person. She had it split into a living area, kitchen, and bedroom. Not unlike her cottage back home if you looked at the floorplan, though it couldn't be more different in actuality. This new apartment was bright, with white walls and nearly floor-to-ceiling windows on one wall. Back home the ceilings were low and just enough light flooded in to bask everything in a hazy warmth. Not here. Here the light was bright and cool, and the tall windows let in every sight and sound of the busy street below. Here she felt exposed. The only reminders of home she had were the plants she had filled the place with. All kinds of plants were scattered around: shrubs, herbs, mosses, and vines. They comforted her a little.

Finished with breakfast, Idunn placed the plate and fork into the sink and ventured to the northern wall. The view from these windows was significantly worse than the tall ones lining the eastern wall. All that could be seen from them was the fire escape and the wall of brick next door.

Stepping onto the grated floor of the fire escape, Idunn took in the sight of her sapling. All she had brought with her to Midgard was a single seed, which she had planted just two months previously. Now, the sapling was just taller than her, and its pot nearly took up the whole fire escape.

Humming softly to herself, Idunn looked over its leaves, finding each to be perfectly formed, and felt the soil, sensing that the roots were healthy. She watered it and went back inside. But finding the breeze too pleasant to keep out, she kept the window open.

Meanwhile, Peter Parker was still fast asleep, his body completely exhausted from the previous night's heroic excursion, not that much happened. But by the time he had crawled into bed it was closer to sunrise than midnight. The morning had come anyway. Soon the sounds of Aunt May pattering about the house and the soft light that seeped through his blinds brought him gently from his sleep.

Groaning pleasantly, Peter buried his head further into his pillow, feeling as if he'd never get up. Of course, this feeling was short lived as his phone, laying somewhere on his desk or in his bed, began ringing.

Groaning again, this time less than pleasantly, Peter searched for where the phone was, tangled up somewhere in his sheets. After finding it, Peter swiped the screen and held it to his ear, face still planted firmly on his pillow.

"Hello?" his sleepy voice crackled.

"Hey there, kid. Did I wake you?"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter sat up in his bed, hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk as he did. "Hi! Uh, no, you didn't wake me. I was just —"

"Listen, there's a favor I gotta ask you," said Tony bluntly.

Peter shot out of bed and paced the small area of his room. "Yeah! Anything!"

"So on Monday, a new girl is gonna show up at your school ..."

Peter stopped in his tracks, confusion washing over him. School?

"... let's just say I know her parents. Anyway, will you look out for her for me?"

"Yeah! Sure, Mr. Stark! Why is she transferring? Is she the daughter of a superhero?"

"You don't need to know everything about her. Jesus, Parker."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark."

"No biggie, kid. Just look out for her, okay? Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"You can count on me, Mr. Stark. I won't let you down."

"Okay, see ya, kid."

The call ended and Peter, heart racing, nearly ran from his room to the kitchen, intent on starting his day right away. That is, until the excitement and adrenaline of Tony Stark calling him (not just Happy — Mr. Stark himself) and asking him a favor wore off. Peter realized he had nothing in mind to do that morning. It's not like crime was at a peak on Saturday mornings.

Knowing he'd figure out some way to spend the day, Peter opened the fridge and stared into it, hoping to find something worth eating. He came up short.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Leave a review to let me know what you think or ask me anything. And don't worry ;) next chapter Idunn will face her new challenge (High School: not just a struggle for aliens in hiding) and we'll meet some new(ish) characters.  
Again, let me know what you think! I love to hear from readers and I always get back to you if I can.**

**Love, moon**

**03/21/2020**


	4. Cool or a Loser

**Chapter 3: **_**Cool or a Loser**_

Peter's knee bounced under the lab table in his Chemistry class. He had been thinking about Mr. Stark's phone call all weekend. He was just waiting to get a glimpse of the new girl for himself, to see exactly what made her so special and why Mr. Stark had asked him to keep an eye on her.

Safe to say, she wasn't what he was expecting. Peter thought it might have been wrong of him to assume that she'd be tall, blonde, and have eyes that cut right through a room. And confident. He thought she would strut into the classroom as if it was nothing, because if she knew Tony Stark, then she had to have seen worse things than a high school chem lab.

First of all, she was short, had warm light brown hair, and scared doey eyes hidden behind a large pair of glasses. Her general appearance was enough to dash Peter's expectations, but she was also wearing a yellow raincoat over a large gray sweater, and her demeanor screamed _extremely nervous_ and _doesn't want to be here. _

She had come in after class started, accompanied by another student who introduced her to the teacher and left in a rush. The teacher, an African-American man with graying hair glanced out at the class after speaking to the girl in a hushed voice.

"Who would like to partner with Edie for the rest of the semester, so she gets caught up?"

Peter didn't want to think about how embarrassingly fast his hand shot up. Or how Flash snickered behind him.

"Peter? Okay. Edie, if you'll have a seat next to him, we'll get started."

The girl, without meeting Peter's gaze, sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm Peter," he said, almost whispering.

The girl met his gaze for a brief second and gave a small smile. "My name's Edie."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you too."

Peter turned back to the front as the teacher began giving instructions.

Not soon enough, the class was over, and as students filed out into the hallway, Peter managed to catch the new girl before she disappeared out of sight.

"Hey, Edie, wait up!"

The girl turned and stared at him.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friend Ned?"

She smiled and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I think I would like that."

Peter grinned and started in the direction of the cafeteria.

"So what brings you to Midtown?" he asked.

"It's mandatory by law," said Edie simply, while struggling to keep up against the torrent of students walking the opposite way.

Peter laughed and slowed for her to keep up. He related to her statement far more than he should have. He watched as her eyes took in the students and hallway and lockers as if they were completely foreign to her. None of her answers had indicated how she knew Mr. Stark or why he had asked him to look out for her.

They reached the cafeteria, which was slowly filling with people in line to get food, and she looked at him oddly.

"Oh, did you pack a lunch? If you want, you can walk through the line with me or sit with Ned. He's right over there." Peter pointed to an almost empty table where his friend was sitting.

Edie looked at the vast and crowded room, then got in line next to him. Peter smiled despite himself.

"Do you … um, do you like it here?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Overall, it's not a bad place to be. Could be worse."

"That is … reassuring."

Peter looked down at her, and the playful smile that tugged at the corner of her lips made him chuckle. "So, I'm guessing you were homeschooled?"

"... yes," she said, after thinking back on the cover story Happy went over in the car that morning. "How did you know?"

"Just your general lostness."

"It is that noticeable? My lostness, as you put it."

"Uh, I mean, yes — but it's no big deal. Really."

Looking only slightly reassured, Edie sat down across from Ned and Peter, her back to the entrance.

"Edie, this is Ned. Ned, this is Edie."

"Hi," said Edie, her timid demeanor coming over her once again.

"Hey," said Ned. He turned to Peter with a look that begged explanation.

"She's new," said Peter.

Edie smiled politely before pulling out a bundle wrapped in white cloth. She unwrapped it to show an apple and a sandwich.

Ned looked at her small lunch. "That's it?"

"Oh, no!" said Edie, seeming alarmed at the thought and blushing deeply. "No, I just, already ate most of the rest of it."

"Don't worry," said Ned, "I always bring a snack for my second hour too."

Peter smiled. Sometimes Ned didn't take to new people very well, but he seemed to be okay with Edie joining them. Edie bit into her sandwich as something caught Peter's eye behind her.

"Did Liz get a new top?" he asked, shamelessly staring at the girl leaning on a ladder as she hung a banner for homecoming.

"No, we've seen that sweater before, just never with that skirt," said Ned.

Edie turned to look too. "Who is coming home?"

"Oh, no, homecoming is a dance," Peter clarified, hiding the laugh in his words.

"Oh. And who is she that hangs the banner?"

"That's Liz. She's, like, super nice and really smart," said Ned. "Peter also has a crush on her."

"Ned!" Peter snapped out of his reverie.

Edie didn't know what a "crush" was, but she got the feeling it had to do with Peter's staring and the redness of his ears.

"That's, uh," he cleared his throat, "not important. … We should probably stop staring before it gets creepy, though."

"Too late," called a voice from down the bench. It belonged to a girl with a permanently serious expression. Her curly hair was pulled back, except for a section of bangs that hung in her eye. "You guys are losers."

Edie couldn't help but giggle at Peter's response to the unwarranted attack. His furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Well, then why do you sit with us?" asked Ned.

The girl, who had turned back to her book, flipped her head back up to deliver, "'Cause I don't have any friends."

"I don't, I don't know what to say to that," said Ned in a whisper to the other two.

"Me neither," said Peter. "Anyway, so, uh, what class do you have next, Edie?"

"I do not know. The woman that gave me my schedule said I should join a club, but I don't know what clubs there are."

"You could come with me and Peter to Decathlon practice," said Ned. "It's kind of fun and we're going to Washington D.C. next week."

Most of what Ned said Edie didn't understand, but she agreed to go, seeing the hopeful smile on his face.

"Cool!"

* * *

At the Decathlon practice, Peter introduced Edie to the teacher, Mr. Harrington, who seemed pleased to have a new addition to the team. He sent Edie over to a girl named Michelle to "figure out what you know and what you don't."

Turns out, Michelle was the same girl from lunch.

"Hello?" said Edie, approaching the front of the stage where the girl sat, hunched over in a book. "I'm Edie. Mr. Harrington told me to have you uh … quiz me, I think." It took Edie a second too long to remember the turn of phrase Harrington had used.

"Okay," said the girl, sitting up straighter and closing her book, all without taking her scrutinizing gaze off of Edie.

"Um, you should know, I know next to nothing about, um, anything, and only came because Ned and Peter told me to," said Edie

Michelle let out a laugh, and one corner of her mouth tugged up. "I like your honesty. I'm gonna ask you a lot of questions, you ready?"

Edie nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Holland," said Edie, internally thanking Happy for the briefing that morning. "I thought these questions were going to be more trivia than personal?"

"I need to get a sense of who you are before what you know," said Michelle. "What did you do there?"

"My family had an orchard. I was homeschooled."

"What did you grow?"

"Apples."

"Why come to the U.S.?"

"To live with my uncle. It's a long story."

"How much did you learn about growing apples?"

"A lot. I was responsible for caring for the trees."

Happy had told Edie to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Okay," said Michelle. "You're cool."

Edie smiled widely. "I'm cool?"

"Yeah," said Michelle, giving her a weird side-eye. "You've got a unique story. Everyone else is pretty much the same here. Don't let it go to your head, though. You can only be cool if you don't think of yourself as cool."

Edie smiled and sat next to Michelle on the edge of the stage, watching the rest of the team in a mock event.

"And, you can call me MJ, if you want," added Michelle shortly.

Edie smiled, feeling like the girl wouldn't say that to just anyone.

"You've never even been in the same _room_ as Tony Stark," called the boy sitting farthest away from the rest of the group, essentially cutting off anything else happening in the room.

"Wait, what's happening?" said the girl on the stage.

"Peter's not going to Washington," said a girl on the floor, who had clearly been eavesdropping on the conversation between Peter and Mr. Harrington.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_," said the girl on stage. "No."

"Why not?" asked Abraham.

Liz spoke up, "Really? Right before nationals?"

"He already quit marching band and robotics lab," said Michelle, all heads turning immediately toward her. She clarified in a low voice, "I'm not obsessed with him, just very observant."

"Flash? You're in for Peter," said Liz.

"Oof, I don't know. I gotta check my calendar first," said the boy who had started the whole thing, not looking up from his quiz book. "I've got a hot date with Black Widow coming up." He arched a cocky eyebrow at Peter.

Abraham dinged the answer bell. "That is false."

"What'd I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?" said Mr. Harrington in a flat voice.

"What is happening?" Edie whispered to Michelle, watching as Peter ignored everyone and stared at the time.

Michelle leaned in closer. "Peter got this internship at Stark Industries a few months ago, and ever since then he doesn't have time for anything else."

"Oh," said Edie.

Edie stayed quiet for the rest of the hour, going over the implications of a link between Tony Stark and Peter Parker, and coming up empty.


	5. a note from the author

Hi everyone!

First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading the story so far. I've had this story going through my head for quite a while, but I think I was a bit overzealous when I decided to post these first chapters. There are a lot of issues I've found that need fixed before I continue. So, thank you for your patience as I re-plan and re-write what I have.

Coming soon, the whole story will be revamped, so keep an eye out!

Love, moon no more


End file.
